Ride the Benny
by bke.21
Summary: Ruby discovers what all the fuss is over the Benny Train


**A/N: I dont own RWBY  
**

 **This is not meant to be taken seriously. I can not wirte a plot to save my life so i am going with the easy way and just write bad, cliche smut**

* * *

Prof. Port's math class was another boring grind. The only thing that really happened, that started it going, that brought me into the circle, was Blake Belladona got herself reprimanded in front of the class for causing a disturbance, and her friend Yang was obviously beside herself trying to keep from giggling.

After class, I caught up with my best friend, Weiss, talking with the two of them, along with Yang, who is not in our math class. Yang was saying something about Blake and "the Benny" that made them laugh, but they hushed up when I joined them.

Yang said to Weiss, "So, you really want to ride the Benny train?"

"Definitely," replied Weiss.

I didn't get a chance to ask Weiss what they were talking about since we had to go to our next class.

The next day in math class, I could tell the three of them were up to something. Yang seemed to be on the brink of laughter. Weiss seemed to be very fidgity, and restless, she lept rocking from side to side, and seemed very distracted. At one point I looked over and saw Weiss discreetly touch her crotch, and then make a lusty look at Yang.

Halfway through class, there was a knock on the door. Prof. Port interrupted the class to answer the door. It was Yang, she passed him a note. Prof. Port read the note, then called Weiss to the front of the class. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but he crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

After class, I caught up to the four of them again.

"It said 'Dear Prof. Port, Please tell Weiss to give the Benny to Yang, signed Weiss's mother' " Yang was saying.

"No way," said Weiss "signed Weiss's mother? You're going to get me busted."

They giggled uproariously, and Yang slyly asked me, "Hey Ruby, how would YOU like to ride the Benny train?"

"Well ..." I began, not wanting to admit I didn't know what they were talking about, but Weiss interrupted "She does... trust me."

Finally, at the end of classes, I talked to Weiss alone.

"Say hi to the Benny," she said as she held open her backpack.

Inside was a small purple vibrator. It was slim, about five inches long, and had a flared head.

Weiss whispered to me "... to ride the Benny train, you have to wear the Benny inside all day long at school." I felt a sudden flash of arousal as she continued, "You have to cum as many times as you can, I came four times during math today," she said. "Blake says she came eleven times yesterday."

I was completely turned on by the idea.

"Ok," I said, "Give it to me."

Weiss hesitated. "No, I want to keep it tonight. I'll give it to you before first period tomorrow. Wear a skirt and bring plenty of AA batteries."

True to her word, Weiss slipped me the Benny first thing in the morning.

"Enjoy!" she said, "er, you might want to put fresh batteries in him right away..."

I quickly went into a bathroom stall. I put a fresh battery in the Benny and examined him. He had a speed control that went from one to ten, and an on-off switch. The switch was on the base so you could turn him on and off through your panties. The speed could only be set by removing him and twisting the base. I set him to four, slipped him inside, pulled my panties up tight against my crotch, and then hurried to first hour English.

Fortunately, English is an extremely boring class, and I sit in the rear. Still, it took me forty horny minutes to build up the nerve to turn the Benny on. When I finally did, it was so intense that I could hardly keep from screaming. I came hard and silently within about 20 seconds, and quickly turned him off. Nobody seemed to notice. I rode the Benny train to two more orgasms before the end of the class.

By third period, I was really getting the hang of it. I went to the bathroom and turned the Benny up to seven. I kept him turned on virtually the whole hour, and had seven orgasms while daydreaming I was having sex. Yang is in that class, we kept exchanging knowing looks.

At lunch, the five of us sat together. They teased me relentlessly, but I was enjoying every minute, and kept on cumming.

The Benny seemed to be growing weaker, so just before math class I slipped into the bathroom to put in a fresh battery. I also dialed him up to ten.

Math class was MUCH more nerve-wracking than the previous classes. I sit in front, so it was much more difficult to turn the Benny on and off discreetly. But Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all there watching me, so I wasn't about to chicken out.

A few minutes in, I quickly slipped my hand under my skirt and turned on the Benny. It was then that I discovered that a 'ten' setting with fresh batteries is WAY stronger than 'seven' with weak ones. I emitted a sharp, involuntary gasp and came almost immediately.

Prof. Port turned around sharply as Yang, stifling a laugh, pretended to cough. He surveyed the class slowly. With him looking, I could not reach between my legs to turn off the Benny. I stared helplessly like a deer in the headlights while the Benny continued to buzz my sopping vagina like a jackhammer. Panic and adrenaline enveloped me as I slipped over the edge into another intense orgasm.

My memory of the rest of the class is a blur. I did manage to turn the Benny off, but I think I turned him back on two or three more times. It felt like the whole class knew my secret.

After class, I was in a hurry to catch my girlfriends, but Prof. Port caught me. "Ruby, could I see you for a minute?"

I panicked as the rest of the class left. As I stood in front of his desk, I nervously squeezed my legs together. Then, to my horror, I felt the Benny switch on.

There was no way I could turn him off. Prof. Port began lecturing me about me and my friends disrupting class for the last few days. I tried to relax my muscles, but unfortunately, while standing, I started to get the sensation that the Benny was slipping out. I had no choice but to clench down on him. After a minute, it was like trying to hold back Niagara falls. I came so hard me knees buckled. I let out a sharp gasp, and felt my face go red.

"What is it Ruby?" asked Prof. Port suspiciously.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom really bad," I stammered, my vagina still pulsing.

"Oh," he said. Now HE seemed to be embarrassed. "Well, go on. Just don't let it happen again."

Just then I noticed how cute he was, for a teacher.

After classes, I excitedly related my story to my girlfriends. I also reported my record seventeen orgasms. The Benny got passed around until thirty tenth-grade girls had ridden the Benny train. Finally, slutty Cinder Fall got so outrageous moaning in art class that she got busted. Some girls got into trouble and the story is all over school, but so far me and my friends have not been implicated. We're just trying to figure out how to get another vibrator.


End file.
